Secret Identity
by KasumiUchiha52
Summary: Nikala is a girl in our world that is unaware of her true heritage. When she is thrusted into the Naruto World, what chaos and secrets will she find out about the character or maybe even about herself? Read and find out.
1. The Grand Beginning

**KasumiUchiha: Hello all!**

**Hitomi: Yes Hello!(Is excited as well.)**

**Kasumi: Hitomi...?**

**Hitomi: Yes Katsu-chan?(Still excited, but now is a little curious.)**

**Kasumi: We don't belong in this story...**

**Nikala: Well she has a point you know.**

**Hitomi: Who are you?(Said wonderingly.)**

**Nikala: Names Nikala, and I'm one of the main characters in this story.**

**Kitsune: Yep.**

**Hitomi: Wh-(Interrupted.)**

**Kitsune: Kitsune.**

**Hitomi: Ohhhh...Hello Nikala and Kitsune!(Even more excited.)**

**Kasumi: Greetings...**

**Nikala: Hello you two.**

**Kitsune: Ditto.**

**KasumiUchiha: You know guys I'd love to sit here and talk about are day and all, but umm...the show must go on, you know.**

**Nikala: Yep.**

**Kasumi: Mmmm...**

**Hitomi: Yeppers!**

**Kitsune: Indeed.**

**Kasumi: Well Kasumi can you please do the disclaimer for me?(Asks nicely as she can.)**

**Kasumi: Hmmm...KasumiUchiha52 does not own Naruto, but she does own me, Hitomi, Kitsune, Nikala, and any other character she makes up in that crazy mind of hers.**

**KasumiUchiha: I'll take that as a comlpement...and thank you...(Is unsure of if it's a comlpement or not.)**

**Kasumi:...(Is bored.)**

**Nikala: Please enjoy!**

"People talking"

_'People Thinking'_

**'Demon thinking'**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Grand Beginning!**

I was sitting on my bed thinking of all the stuff that could and most likely would go wrong today. "If I have t-" I started to whine, but was interrupted by my mother.

"The bus is coming Nikala, go before you miss it." Mother announced loudly to get my attention. I sighed a heavy sigh. That's just great it was time to go to the bus stop. That's just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Well la-de-fucking-da." I muttered sarcasticly. As you can tell I'm not in a good mood. I'm in more of a 'don't mess with me or I will chop your valubules off' kind of mood. I'm in those a lot just to let you know. All because of my neighbor, Sally. Who is Sally, you ask? Only the most bitchy, preppy, whorey, mega bitch in the world. Now you might be thinking, "How do you know this? Don't they always teach you to never judge a book by its cover, but by there actions and personality?" Well to answer your question, I tried to judge her by her actions and personality. I even went as far as to try to make friends with her, only to be called a bitch and be slapped across the face. What I did to deserve that I still don't now, but the only conclusion I came up with is to never ever trust someone so willingly ever again. If they don't act nice to me or my friends, they can go fucking die on my book. Harsh? Not even close, I can be worse and actually try to kill them, but I know they deserve worse so I leave them to their own demises.

I got up off the bed, and walked out the front door of the house. I sighed as I got closer to the Mega-Dramatic Little Bitch of a neigbor, Sally. Yeah _that_ Sally.

_'Even thinking of her name brings a bad taste to my mouth, blech!'_ I thought while I shuttered.

"Well, this is going to be a good day." I muttered sarcasticly, as I came to a stand-still in front of the bus stop, looking her down disgustedly. Can't she just die and go to wherever bitches like her go? It would safe me the trouble of having to kill her and find a place to dump the body. But nooo she has to be the most popular girl in the whole school. If it weren't for the fact that her oldest brother was a boxer I would kill her. I still might anyway.

After she finally noticed I was standing there she sneered, "Well look what the cat draged in a dead, fucking rat!" I glared at her indifferently. Is that the best you got? Hah don't make me laugh.

"I could say the same thing for you, but then I'd be insulting the dead, fucking rats so..." I started, but I flipped her off right in the head way of everyone else. I smirked at her shocked looking face, and smirked even bigger when her face turned red from her anger. Man at this point I think I got a death wish...Bring. It. On! Her face got even redder when she heard me chuckle with that smirk still on my face. I think she might have finally blown a gasket, or something. At this revelation I started to laugh like a manic inside of my own head, but only let out a small chuckle that could have become a full-blown laughing fit. Which would make people think I am mentally insane. But, hey I'm not stoping them. Hey I'm not even sure myself if I am mentally intact or not, but if I had to guess...I'd say that I was mentally insane. At that I smirked a bigger smirk at her finally pushing her past her breaking point.

"What the hell did you say to me, you whore!" she yelled at me furiously. Okay first of all, nobody yells at me and gets away unscathed. Second of all, I'm not the whore you are. And third of all I think I pretty much made myself clear on what I said, asswipe!

_'Okay now I'm getting pissed.'_ I thought pissed, and decided not to answer, half-assed afraid that I'd say something to piss them all off. Like I care, but after all she was the most popular girl at the school, but like I give a rats-ass about that. It's just that I don't want to deal with all her friends, and she has a lot. Hell I don't even think that there is a word for how many friends she has at that school, or in this country...Now that's a scary thought.

"WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she yelled louder if it was possible at all, and I don't think it was. Why you ask I might think this? Well it's because when she talks to you she halfway screams at you as it is. Do you know anyone like that? Well if you didn't know anyone then, now you do.

"I said to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled even louder than her, if possible at all. Which I don't think I did, but would have been an amazing feat if I had. While she stood there like the one hurt with fake tears in her eyes, I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. Thinking she can get all she wants at the snap of a finger, but a thats not going to happen what-so-ever.

_'Oh my God!'_ I thought exasperatedly at the fake, pussy-ass little tears on her face. Geesh, I think have had enough of her for today...Or maybe for the rest of my life. And just as I thought that, the bus pulled up, and everyone else got on the bus as if nothing had happened. I stared at her for a few seconds before I got on the bus, leaving her there by herself. I'm not her momma, and I'm not going to fucking babysit her. Even if I'm happy I'm not her mother, I feel very sorry for the person that is. God may have mercy on your soul, and mine to for having to deal with the bitch's wrath.

After standing there for a few seconds to a minute more than I did she finally moved her ass to get on the bus. Lazy ass if I've ever seen one. And when she finally sat down on the bus, and it started to move, she sent me one of those 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead right now' looks.

I just sat there smirking at her as she glared at me and thought,_ 'Well looks like you don't always get what you want, you cold-hearted bitch.'_ But only if she heard that. I chuckled. Man my day so far has taken a 180 degree turn for the better. I like that it is the first day in a long time that I have had as good a day as I have had today so far. God knows I've deserved it.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe this will be one of the very few good days I have had in god knows how long of time. Man was this day going to be very, and I mean very weird and awsome in some very weird and funny ways.

* * *

_Later that day in the Lunch room:_

I was eating my food, from school, when I heard something in my head. Mentally insane, much?

**'Kit...'** said a voice. Ooh mysterious.

"Huh?" I said out loud. Man I think I have been drinking to much pop, as of late.

"I didn't say anything." said my friend, Lindsay. Yeah friend as in singular. Just one is all I have, unlike some bitch I know that has so many friends at her disposal it's not even funny. People like her make me sick. Using people like that? That's just sick.

**'Kit talk in your head.'** said the same damn voice. Okay now that voice is starting to get annoying.

_'Who are you?'_ I thought demandingly. Might as well ask, right? Okay maybe not so much as asking more like demanding...That's more like it.

**'Call me Kitsune.'** said Kitsune. Kitsune...isn't that Japanese for fox or something?

_'As in fox in Japanese?'_ I guessed curiously. Why not ask? It can't hurt me to ask. Well at least I hope it doesn't.

**'Yes, I am Kitsune the Fox Demon...'** the fox said confirming my thoughts. Fox Demon? I thought that was just in that anime show Naruto. Evidently not. I was silent. I mean really wouldn't you have been silent too if you found out that that voice in the back of your head was a demon? That's what I thought.

**'...Kit?'** she asked worriedly. She's worried because I didn't answer back? Aww that makes me feel loved.

_'...Cool...'_ I thought weakly. I mean really what else could I say? Kitsune the Fox Demon smiled. I didn't know foxes could smile...Hmm small world.

_'So...'_ I thought breaking off. Man now I'm a little bored.

**'So...'** she said breaking of as well. For what ever reason I don't know.

_'Can you tell me who my parents are?'_ I asked very eager to know. I mean really I have gone my whole entire life without know who my real parents were. I at least deserve that answer from her...don't I? Kitsune didn't answer. Hmmm I wonder why?

_'PLEASE...Please...please...please...'_ I keep asking very pitifully. Yes I am that pitiful. I'm pitiful enough to degrade myself to the point of no return. In front of a God knows how old demon, no less. Man this makes me feel so degraded and helpless.

**'Naruto and Deidara...'** she said finally with a defeated sigh. Oh. My. God. Naruto. And. Deidara. Are. My. Fucking. Parents. Literally. Oh my god...no wonder I'm so hot-headed. I was in shock. Wouldn't you be if you found out your parents were from a Japanese anime show, that was translated into English and many other languages? Didn't think so.

**'Yea...' **Kitsune said grimacing. What's there to grimace at? Oh...she thinks I will take having gay parents badly. Little did she know that I actually have made stories about me being their daughter, and being transported to a different dimension. Oh the irony.

_'Oh My God!' _I thought yelling in excitment. To say the least, Kitsune was shocked into silence herself. Serves her right from keeping this from me for so long.

_'AWSOME!'_ I thought very, very, very happily. Bet she didn't think that I would take it that well, huh? Kitsune started laughing very loudly. While I stood there grinning sheepishly, while rubbing my neck with embarrassment. Sure know how to make someone feel embarrassed, don't ya?

**'Now see, Naruto does that and so do you.'** Kitsune said humoressly with a slight chuckle. Now that you mention it...

_'Oh yeah he does, doesn't he?'_ I asked in question. I just needed confirmation to be sure. I don't want to look stupid in front Kitsune.

**'You think...?'** she smartassly said. No need to get snippy with me Kitsune. My right eye twitched. My friend Lindsay will think I'm even more insane than I actually am. Oh shit!

**'Kit?'** Kitsune asked curiously. My right eye keep twitching and twitching and twitching and twitching.

**'What's wrong Kit, you're scaring me here!'** Kitsune said as scared as a newborn baby fox. Heh funny mental image.

_'I just realized how weird it is to be talking to myself.'_ I answered with the twitch going down in my right eye just a little bit. I mean really, come on I don't want to lose the only true friend I've ever had in my life, because she thinks I'm more insane than I let on. It's not true, but sometimes I think it is.

**'You're not...'** Kitsune said weakly. Is that supposed to make me feel better? Is that the best you got? Because if it is you suck at giving advice. No joke you do.

_'I'm not...?'_ I asked disbelievingly. There is no way to make me feel better about the situation, Kitsune. But there are many ways to make me feel worse about it.

**'...Ok maybe you are.'** Kitsune said defeatedly with a sigh. And there you are.

_'SEE!'_ I shouted now that my point was got across to her. There went my ego baby, through the roof.

**'Kit, you better start talking to your friend before she thinks your crazy.'** Kitsune advised me. Why do you think she still is my friend? I'll give you one guess and it ain't mentally intact. Give up? It's because I was the only one that didn't judge her for the new girl at school that she was. Everyone was judging her by her looks, by the way she dressed, and by the way she acted around them. I was the only one one didn't do this. I actually wanted to get to know her. Unlike everyone else, who just wanted to add other plack to their already overgrown collection. Because of this, we had become the best of friends, and still are the best of friends to this day.

_'But she already knows I'm crazy.'_ I whined truthfully. It's true she does know that I am mentally insane to a point. Kitsune just gave me the 'I don't care. Do it now.' look, and I blinked a few times. She wants to get rid of me I just know it.

Kitsune sighed, **'Just do it...'** she said pleadingly. Okay so maybe she doesn't then. Maybe she is just tired and wants to have a break from me, or maybe she just wants a few minutes to herself to help her get her bearings straight. I mean I really did nail her in the gut with my question about my parents. Yeah maybe that's it, but personally I didn't know.

_'...Okay...'_ I said sadly. But it's not like I have to like leaving her there in my slightly messed up mind...right?

"-kala are you listening to me?" my friend Lindsay asked. No not really. I've had more important things to do.

"...Huh, oh yeah whatever..." I answered distractedly. Could I have been anymore obvious?

"Then what did I say?" she asked in a smartass tone. One thing me and my friend have in common. Our smartass mouths.

"Ummmm...something about...ummmm...pancakes?" I guessed lamely. Yeah that was just plain stupid.

"No I was talking ab-", but that was all I heard coming out of her mouth for the rest of the day, and all of this because of Kitsune. Kitsune I don't know whether to be happy or to be pissed off on the fact that I could have been in the Naruto world, but no I'm here. But hey this world is more than likely the safer of the two. Funner? No. Safer? Most definitely. Am I happy about being here? No, but it's life. And as they say "Life ain't fair." But you know sometimes I wish it was.

* * *

**KasumiUchiha: Was it good?(Is unsure of herself.)**

**Kasumi:...idiot...(Said making a point.)**

**KasumiUchiha:...Wha...(Wondering what she did.)**

**Nikala: You know her she won't give a reason for doing or saying something...**

**KasumiUchiha: Well there is that...**

**Kasumi: Tch.(Is annoyed that they're talking about her like she wasn't there.)**

**Hitomi: Looks like something crawled up here ass and died.(Said with a small laugh.)**

**Kasumi:...'glares at Hitomi'...(Is even more annoyed at Hitomi.)**

**Nikala: If looks could kill.(Chuckles humoressly.)**

**Kasumi:...'growls'...(Is pissed at both, Hitomi and Nikala.)**

**Kitsune: Okay, okay all of you just need to chill, please?(She said pleadingly.)**

**Kasumi: Hn.(Is still slightly pissed.)**

**Nikala: Thats all your getting...(She said grugingly.)**

**Hitomi: Okay.(Said with a smile.)**

**KasumiUchiha: Okay well there is one more thing to say...(Building up suspense.)**

**Hitomi/Nikala/Kitsune/KasumiUchiha: Read and Review!**

**Kasumi: Hn...(Just brought the suspense down for ****60-80% to -1,500****%.)**

**KasumiUchiha:...'sweatdrop'...Well yeah please review...(Said awkardly.)**


	2. Ring around the Roseys! Pockets

**KasumiUchiha: Hello all I don't have much to talk about, but umm...here is Chapter 2. Hope y-(Interrupted.)**

**Nikala: Wait...can I say something before we start this Chapter... and I'll do the disclaimer as well.**

**KasumiUchiha: Well thank you I totally forgot about the disclaimer...**

**Kasumi: No you didn't. You just didn't want to...(Is bored.)**

**KasumiUchiha: So true...'sniffs'...J-Just do the disclaimer, Nikala...**

**Nikala:...'shake's head and sighs'...Well KasumiUchiha52 doesn't own Naruto, and probably never will, and will live a lonely life by herself at her desk saying, "No not that one, no that one, that one, that one you stupid damn fool! The other one! Fuck you!...Man I have to stop talking and yelling at myself for getting that question wrong on that Math test...'sigh'..." Sad really...for her anyway.(Is smirking in KasumiUchiha's direction.)**

**KasumiUchiha:...'sniffs'...WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Runs away crying.)**

**Kasumi: Dude...harsh.**

**Nikala: So your harsh all the time so you have no room to talk.**

**Kasumi:...'sighs'...Touche.(And walks away for no reason what-so-ever.)**

**Nikala: Why is everyone leaving me for no reason at all! Well, okay KasumiUchiha had a reason to, but Kasumi...? Well maybe I made a hit to her pride by proving her wrong...nahh...but maybe I did...(Smirks.)...Oh Hell Yeah!...What was I going to say again? Ahhh fuck I forgot what I going to say...Why do I always do that!(Walks away furiously yelling obsene words at the sky, asking god why did she always do that.)**

**(Silence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Silence)**

**Hitomi: Hello Kasumi? KasumiUchiha...? Nikala...? Kitsune! Anyone!(Yells furiously at the sky.) Well I guess they don't want to help me find my IPod then...wait if I'm here and your there that means they haven't started the story yet!(Squeals.) That means I can tell you it this time! Yes!(Dances a little jig.) Please enjoy this chapter!**

"People talking"

_'People thinking'_

_**'Demon thinking'**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ring around the rosey's, pocket's full of Hijacker's! Shit!**

Boy was I wrong about what I said before, this day went from good to bad to horrible in the span of maybe...10 minutes! The bus was hijacked by a stupid motherfucker. That's the story of my fucking life. As much a burden as I am I might as well solve the problem once and for all.

_'Oh just great.' _I thought sarcasticly. Yeah it's just great. It's just so fan-fucking-tastic, don't you think?

**'Don't think Negative thoughts, Nikala.**' Kitsune said with a huff. What's her problem? Maybe something crawled up her ass and died. Hmm maybe it's her time of the month. Yeah it's probaby that. She'd kill me if she heard that I thought that about her. Oh well I've seemed to had a death wish for a while now, so...I don't care if you tell her just mention to ask if it is. She'd probably slap you, but it was worth asking, right? Yeah you're right it wasn't, but hey at least you'd know if she was or not.

_'What if I want to!'_ I yelled at her harshly. I have every right to speak just like you so if I have to shut up you have to shut up as well. I never said life was fair, but fair is fair.

**'...Just don't.'** She said with slight warning in her voice. I was silent. As I was saying before because I'm such a burden why not solve the problem by kicking the hijacker's ass into next week. Hmm sounds like a plan.

**'Nikala?'** she asked me. This might just get me killed though...Well at least I would be out of everyone's hair after that. They wouldn't have to put up with my bitching all the time, or my tendency to be a smartass to them. Their life's would be better without me. Hahaha now I sound like I'm depressed...Hell I don't know if I am or not. Ok I am...a little anyway.

_'...I just might die.'_ I thought half-heartedly. I grinned bitterly with a touch of sadness in that grin. Would anyone really miss me? Probably not. Knowing them they would throw a party when they hear that I am dead. How would I know this though? I would be dead at the time. So how the fuck would I know!

**'Nikala what are you talking about?'** she asked wearily. I was silent. Best not let her know. Otherwise she would try and stop me, so I better not let her know. It's for the best I hope. At least I think it is.

**'Nikala, what are you thinking of doing!'** she said franticly. I was still silent. Best keep my promise to myself, right?

**'Nikala, Nikala, NIK-'** she started to yell, but I blocked her voice out of my head, and started to conduct my plan in their instead. I really didn't want to die, but I didn't no one miss me if I did. That's a dead fucking fact.

_'This is so going to get me killed.'_ I thought slightly depressed. Yeah talk about depressed. Who's depressed? I'm depressed! Ain't that swell?

I sighed, _'Well here it goes.'_ I thought with a touch of sadness. I really don't want to die, I still have a life to live. I'm not doing this for me...I'm doing it for them. The one's who have never done anything for me whatsever in my whole entire life. But here I am risking my life for those assholes...life doesn't make sense anymore. Not that it ever did in the first place.

I looked up at the hijacker and muttered darkly, "You stupid fool." Then looked left then right. I sighed softly with a little regret. It was for the best, I guess...At least I hope it was.

"Okay here it goes." I murmered, and bent down and crawled underneath the seats of the bus, then I got up to see where I was, to see a person staring at me weirdly. Okay not what I was looking for. I gave the guy a once over and looked over to the hijacker and then back to the dude. I looked shepishly at him and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Sorry." I whispered to the dude, then slunk back down underneath the bus seats, and started to crawl again. Man I need to do more exercises, or something. I continued crawling until I was right underneath of the hijacker's seat. Man I need to get a day job. Oh wait I'm a kid, and kids don't have jobs. At least I don't think they did. That was my bad, sorry.

_'Okay, I made it this far, now all I have t-'_ I started with confidence, but then the hijacker slammed on the brakes and turned the bus sharply to the right to avoid an oncoming car. He then swirved the bus left into another lane to avoid another oncoming car. Does this guy know how to drive, or was this his first driving lesson? Heh I've never tried karate, so I guess he's my test subject for that then. Boy was that going to be fun.

_'My God!_,' I thought with annoyance, '_Might as well put my plan into the real action!' _I finished with a smirk, then looked around thoughtfully.

_'So how the hell I'm I going to do that?' _I thought with slight frustration, and I really wanted to sigh in exasperation right their, but I somehow I held it in. Lucky me.

_'Looks like I need Kitsune's help, man is she going to kill me!'_ I thought harshly. More like kill me, and then bring me back to life just so she can kill me again. Just to repeat as many times as she wants, or when she finally feels satisfied then she'd quit. So I went to the recesses of my mind to look for her, but let me tell you this you can hear before you can see her, she's that loud! Nooo I never knew that. When she yelled at me yelling my name, I never thought she was yelling to loud. I thought she was talking to me in a whisper. Like I'm that stupid, I knew that.

**'My god is she stupid!'** she yelled in a pissed off voice as I came around the corner of the long, dark labyrinth that is my mind and saw her, but she didn't see me and continued on,** 'The stupid, stupid idiot. My God does she want to give me a heart attack or something, geesh!'**

_'...Kitsune...'_ I stated in a scared whisper. Okay now that scares me. How much? I have yet to figure out, but I can guess and say I'm about to figure out very soon.

**'AHHHHHHHHH THE IDIOT!'** she yelled at the top of her lungs furiously. If I had any doubt then, I sure as hell didn't now. Damn she has one good set of lungs on her.

_'...Kitsune?'_ I asked in a more meek question, scared of the answer. Yeah if I wasn't scared then, I sure as hell am now.

**'I'm going to strangle that idi-'** she started to threaten me, but I interrupted. Yeah I'm getting impatient here. Time to intervene.

_'KITSUNE!' _I yelled at her impatiently. She blinked in surprise, then got a pissed off look in her eyes. Here comes the blow-out.

**'YOU ST-'** she started furiously, but I interrupted by yelling out, _'Just shut up and let me explain!'_

**'Do before I kil-'** she started but I interrupted again by saying,_ 'Can't kill me you'd die to.'_ I said in a knowing, smart way.**(Smart my ass...)** And she looked defeated. Yeah that too does wonder's for my ego. Yeah big ego! Let's go have a big ego party! Naw I hate parties, unless it's about everything pink in world being destroyed, then we'd have a party. But besides that parties are one of my many, many worsted enemies.

**'...Touche.'** she said in a defeated way, and I smiled in a whole-heartedly way at her. Thank God I got her to calm down. Thank you God! But now I have to explain my reasons for doing so. If she din't want to kill me then, she sure as hell will now. Darn it! I want to live if not for that long, but I want to live, Damn it!

_'No one else was going to...'_ I started breaking off on purpose, and Kitsune was silent. I would be too if one of my friends, or better said friend, didn't tell me she was going to attempt something dangerous before she did attempt it. I would ring her little neck until she died, if she didn't die from the injuries she would sustain from trying to attempt that dangerous act.

_'And I didn't want to die young. I still have a life to live, damn it!'_ I finished furiously. Kitsune smiled a big smile. I guess that got on her good side. Be your own person and never let people pull you in there own direction. That, I think, is the best quote for me to live by, at the moment at least. Kitsune seems to like it, so I'll just stick to this quote for a little while, and see were it goes.

**'That's my girl.'** she said in a playfully manor towards me. I guess I am. I mean if you want be to be that is, because I sure as hell want to be. If it's alright with you I mean.

I smiled and said,_ 'I am aren't I?'_ While looking at my nails like a preppy person.**(SAKURA!) **I really don't know why I did that. I guess it was because I was bored, and all. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it. Well at least I think there isn't.

**'Indeed.'**, she started with a chuckle,** 'I'd hate to miss up this cheery atmosphere, but...the hijacker is still driving the damn bus!' **Kitsune finished with a frantic look in her eyes. Oh the hijacker totally forgot about that damn ass. Why of all times did I have to have a 'duh' moment like that. I sighed. The world may never know.

_'About that...'_ I suddenly found my shoes very interesting at this point. Yeah something tells me she won't like this part. Why you ask? Because it has something to do with her power, and I know demons don't like to freely give away there power to just anyone. Well at least some of them don't.

**'Well...?'** I heard the question in her voice and decided that I might as well answer. She isn't going to like it! She isn't going to like it! She isn't going to like it! God I need to stop talking to myself. It makes me think I'm more mentally insane than I actually am. Okay that I'm not so sure on.

_'I came here t-to ask for your h-help.' _I said nervously. And I'm doing such a great job in asking you for help, ain't I?

**'What kind of help?'** I heard the question in her voice, but I didn't answer. I was still looking at my shoes nervously. I'm still unsure if she will help me or not. I mean I haven't even known her for a day. Hell I haven't even know her for half a day. I was really nervous about asking, but it had to be done. Why? Because if I don't do this everyone one this bus, including me, can die. A little dark with the thoughts, right? I can't help it when it might come true.

**'What kind...?'** this time I heard untrust in her man I'm as nervous as hell. I don't know if I can get it out without a stuggle. I sighed nervously. I might as well answer now. It could save me a world of hurt.

_'Your p-power...'_ I said and didn't hear an answer, so I looked up into Kitsune's blank eyes and face. I knew she wasn't going to take it well! I knew it! I knew it! I knew she wasn't going to like the idea. I just knew it!

_'...all of it?'_ I asked meekly towards Kitsune. Well it couldn't hurt to ask...I hope.

Then Kitsune smiled, and then said with that smile, **'Hmmmm...okay I guess...' **I was wide-eyed inside. Okay I didn't think she would say that, and I didn't think it would have been that easy. Well there went that nervously that she wouldn't want to help me, right out the fucking door. All for nothing!

_'H-How much?'_ I asked curiously with shock. I mean really I had to know this at least. Even though I was still in shock that she agreed so quickly. Goes to show you just how much I Kitsune.

Kitsune thinks for a minute, then says, **'Five tails.'** I was shocked. Five tails...I have a Five-Tailed Demon Fox in me? How could I have missed that? Oh wait I forgot I'm not that bright to begin with. Damn my parents! Damn them to hell!

_'Five tails?'_ I asked again. I just have to be sure, you know? Never can be to careful.

**'Yes.'** Kitsune said then sigh heavily. What's there to sigh about? Maybe she though I am one of those who would take a lot of thing the wrong way, or something. I am one of those people, but come on I don't take everything the wrong way. Ok maybe I take somethings pervertly and some other things too personally, but not everything. I'm not that kind of person. I'm not that ignorant about things that happen in this world, and shit like that. In fact I probably know more than some people at that school, maybe even in this state. Hell you can never be to sure about anything anymore. Some people may not like it, but it's how the world works. Heh I don't even like it, but it's how life is somethime. Life ain't fair, but it never asked for are opinion. I'm actually pretty glad it didn't in a way. Imagine how different the world would be if life asked us how we feel about it, and made are every wishes come true. Now that is a scary thought.

_'Okay, then can you lend me your power, please?'_ I asked with excitment filling my voice. I mean you would be too, wouldn't you? Hn, that's what I thought.

Kitsune smiles then says, **'Indeed.' **and then I smile. I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, if I do say so myself.

_'Bring it on, baby!'_ I thought excitedly, and heard slight laughter come from Kitsune in the background. I would laugh to if I was her.

**'Okay.'** she said, then I felt a surge of demonic chakra course threw out my entire being. So this is how Naruto felt like in Naruto when ever he used Kyuubi's chakra. I could get used to this. I have to anyway, because of Kitsune.

_'Oh Yeah Baby!'_ I yelled out estaticly, and heard a laugh come from Kitsune. Yeah I sure as hell can get used to this. I then smiled wickedly. Now I can kick that fucking hijacker's ass into next week. Boy was that going to be fun.

_'Yeah you stupid motherfucker, your dead.' _I thought darkly.

I disappeared from underneath the hijackers seat, to beside him on the bus. I even kept my balence when he swirved to miss an oncoming car at the same time I appeared there. The hijacker looked up for a tenth of a second, then back down, then back up in shock and anger. What right have you to be mad? I'm the one that should be pissed at you fo ruining my day. And in fact, I am so fucking pissed that I'm going to kick you mother fucking ass so for into the god damn ground, that it won't even be fucking funny. To you maybe it won't, but to me I'd be laughing my ass off.

"Sit Down!" he yelled. Then he noticed my eyes wheren't a normal eye shade. Instead of the icy-like blue that they normally where, they were red fox-slitted eyes. And after he noticed that, he noticed that I had a red cloud of chakra around me. I smirked wickedly. Bitch you are going down.

"Move" I said coldly. He looked scared for a second maybe more, then put on a furious face. Who are you trying to impress? Because bitch I ain't impressed.

"No you move!" he yelled back. Dumb play on your part. I shuck my head with a smirk on my face, laughing lightly, then said coldly, "Big mistake."

"Wh-" he started to ask, but I got to him before he had the chance to blink an eyelash. I leant down until my mouth was so close to his ear that I could smell it. Which was very wierd by the way.

"Move..." I whispered coldly to him and only him. I then proceeded to pulled back to look at his face for his reaction. He looked scared now. I think I'm having to much fun with this. Eh who cares as long as I'm having I don't care.

"N-No." he said nervously. I smirked evilly. Dumb ass your even stupider than I thought you were.

"Big mistake..." I muttered darkly. Then proceeded to kick his ass into next week, and when he was knocked out, I tied him up. I then looked up to see an oncoming car. This is so not my day. Hell almost everyday isn't my day. It's the story of my life.

"Oh...SHIT!" I yelled voicing everyone's opinion right now. Damn it! I have the worse fucking luck.

As good as I could, which wasn't that great, I tried to steer the bus to the side of the road and out of the way of the oncoming car. Because last I checked I wasn't an adult and didn't have a drivers license. So I shouldn't be driving in the first place, but here I am drive a fucking bus full of ignorant kids that don't know shit about the hell they call Earth. And let me tell you it wasn't easy. At All! But it wasn't supposed to be in the first place. When I finally got the bus as close as I could to the sidewalked ridge, I slammed on the brakes, hearing groans of pain and protest, the bus came to a dead, machined stop. Then I panted, leaning back into the seat. That was done well if I do say so myself.

_'Dear god that was close.'_ I thought panting out of breath. Man that took a lot out of me. I'm bushed.

**'You said it, kit.'** said Kitsune with a sigh of relief. I'm glad your happy Kitsune. You being happy makes me happy...sometimes.

_'Yeah I know.'_ I said trying to catch my breath some more. Geesh...it took more out of me than I thought.

**'Good job, kit.'** Kitsune said with bit of a smile on her face. I looked at her with a face full of exhaustion and smiled a small, exhausted smile back at her.

_'Thank you, do you want your power back?'_ I said with exhaustion. God...I'm tired.

**'You're welcome and yes thank you.'** she said cheekily. How can you be so cheeky at a moment like this? Oh right I forgot, becuase your special like that. Stupid! Ah well it ain't nothing new.

_'You're welcome yourself.'_ I said I sigh finally catching my breath. Finally!

I then proceeded to get up and stretch my now aching body. Stretching this way and stretching it that way, until I heard a loud 'Pop' come from my back. I writhered in pain and pleasure at the feeling. Why? Because I'm weird like that. I then turned to see all the kids on the bus looking at me with a look on their faces that was akin to fear. Like they've seen a ghost or something along those lines. Oh shit they where looking at me with those frightful expressions!

_'Oh...'_ I started.

_'SHIT!_' **'SHIT!'** both me and Kitsune shouted at the same time into the recesses of my empty mind.

"Shit..." I muttered into the space. around me. I am so screwed!

* * *

**Hitomi: Well they haven't returned yet so I'm just going to end it short and sweet! Please read and review if not for me then for those poor people out there who have brilliant minds but are to lazy to show you! See ya!**


End file.
